Happiness Inside Castle Walls
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Yeah, I'm doing this because my sister's friend...I think it was, did this... (I'm too lazy to look up the name. Sue me.) Basically, Princesses from the Kingdom of Tazmilly get captured by the Princes of Pork City, and they find love in the most unusual places. Yeah, story is CENTURIES better than summary. ClausxOC and LucasxNana Rated T for language and mild adult suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I know someone else did this, but I'm finishing it for them! Even better than it was before, THAT'S for sure!**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Chapter 1: the Kidnapping of Princess Natalina and Princess Nanalia

Hi! I am Princess Natie.

I know. You must think that being royalty is so fun. But in reality it's not!

In fact, let me show you the royal kidnapping records from the past years…Ah, here it is! See? 10 times! 10 times…wow. I ne- hey, what was that?! Let's go check it out!

BOOM!

_Uh oh…_ I think as I run to the royal escape pods. Perfect! There are 4!

Wait a minute…4?!

Uh oh! I totally forgot about my sister Nana! Suddenly, there is a scream upstairs. _It's Nana! They actually got to her!_

Thinking quickly, I put on the disguise that I had come up with just yesterday. It was of fake black hair with glasses, and a green shirt along with a matching black skirt and black sneakers that fit me perfectly. And that's saying something, compared to my usual pink, red, white and purple things! I run to her room and then I see the most dreaded person in all time.

The Pig Army's _one and only_ _good_ Prince Claus.

As soon as he hears my sneakers come into the room, he turns around with a HUGE smirk on his playboy face. Yes, I said playboy. He LOVES playboy magazines, but he hides them.

"Well well well…what do we have here?" He says in that husky voice of his.

"I could say the same for you!" I shot back.

My sister struggled from under his arm. She looks me right in the eyes and whispers,

"Help me, Natie!…please…"

Suddenly, before I could reply, 10 pigmasks marched into the room.

"Princess Natalina and Princess Nanalia of the Tazmilly Kingdom, you are being held captive!"

I could hardly believe my ears. He, a mere 16 year old _prince_ has the nerve to hold me, Princess Natie, **captive**?! And I hate my full name! Ugh! What _luck_ (sarcasm) Now I might get tortured, raped, you name it. But, then I got an idea!

"Where's my parents? And what's going to happen to Nana?" I asked.

"Your parents are going to another base, and Nana is going with my brother, Lucas." he said, looking me in the eyes.

Lucas, really?! That's great! I've met him before and he's really nice, calm, and kind! Nana will fall for him in a heartbeat! Oh, how I hope she will like him…

"You're coming with me, Natie."

I blinked a couple of times to make sure that was true. Yes, it seemed it was true…

Hey! I just came up with a cool idea! I can use the disguise to talk to my sister! That would be great! I just can't fall in love with Claus…

Hmm, that won't be so hard...

I groaned. "Alright, but can I get some things from my room first?"

"Oh! Oh! Me too!" Nana said, squirming even more, if that were physically possible.

"Um…sure, I guess." He said slowly, obviously determining whether or not to let us.

"Yay!" we said in unison.

I walked to my room that next door to Nana's. I got books, some of my dresses, (hey, I have a HUGE bag!) and my stuffed dog, King. I turned around and saw Claus standing at my doorway.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

So we were in a carriage where Lucas was waiting, with an innocent smile. I smiled back, and we got to the kingdom of Pork City.

You see, Tazmilly has been enemies with Pork City for centuries. Yeah. When we got there, we calmly got out. I walked to Claus's room and sat in a chair. He was right behind me so he sat opposite of me.

"Okay, I've got you here as a _guest_, not a prisoner...So try not to feel uncomfortable, even around my dad." He said.

"Okay. But one thing…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"Don't expect me to fall in love with you!" I looked seriously into his eyes.

He smirked. "Alright! Deal."

Little did I know, Nana and Lucas were already falling…

* * *

Nana P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Lucas is soo dreamy! Sweet too!

"Hey, Nana?" He looked at me.

"…Yes?" I asked shyly.

He smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um…Yeah, I guess so…"

"Let's go then!" He took my hand, exited his room and started fast-walking down the hall.

"W…where?" I asked, trying to keep up.

"Dinner, of course!"

"Okay!" I smiled at the thought of food.

Man, I was so hungry, and I'm...starting to like him!

But I wasn't totally surprised to not find Natie and Claus here before us. So we took seats next to each other.

5 minutes later they joined us. They sat together too! Only one thing was different…they were staring at each other with hearts and stars in their eyes! Ha! So she DOES like him! That's so sweet! Claus does seem like he's always liked her…(giggle) Lucas even told me he talks in his sleep about Natie!

Then we got the food. I bit into my portion.

_MMM! This is delicious!_ I can't believe they make food this good! But there was an awkward silence between us until Claus tried to break the ice!

"So… Nana, how are you? Doing good?" He looked to me.

I swallowed my food.

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Good…good…" He mumbled, then rested his head in his hand and slowly begun to eat.

I was hoping he was alright, cause something didn't seem right about him…He looked tired.

Me and Lucas exchanged worried glances as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Brother…are you sure?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Yes…I am fine…just a little tired is all." Claus's voice was barely heard as Natie's glance flickered to Lucas for a second, before going back to Claus.

"Very well…ok. I hope you are well rested!" I said.

"Thanks."

When we were finished, Lucas decided to ask me something.

"Um…Nana?"

"Yes?" I looked to him.

"Um…there is a ball coming up in 2 days…will you be my date?"

His gaze was genuine, and his eyes sparkled like gems of glittering sapphire.

I looked at him, shocked.

A ball? We haven't had a ball in a while!

"I would love to, Lucas!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks…"

He blushed.

He smiled at me with a heart-melting smile. I returned it. Then it was time for bed. As soon as I changed (in the bathroom, of course!), Lucas was waiting for me to walk in.

When I came in, He already had an extra bed set up. I was astonished! Wasn't I supposed to be the captive here? Wow. I never thought about it, but he was really kind to captives! Especially girls!

All of a sudden, I realized that he had beautiful blue eyes that matched mine in color but at my castle, his eyes were filled with sadness. But now, they're filled with happiness!

Why?

That's the question that lies before me…oh well. I'll ask him tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me about the Kingdom of Pork City!**

**I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Au Revoir!~**

**Please give me NICE criticizm on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I know it's only Day 2 of this being out, but I just can't help it! I REALLY wanted to do this, so HERE IT IS! :D**

**BTW,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mother 3, even though it's a MOTHERFUCKING good game.**

**I only own my OC, Natalie.**

**Have fun!~**

* * *

Natie's P.O.V.

It was morning...

It was bright and shining outside. And I was woken up by someone caressing my cheek. But it stopped after 5 seconds!

My first thought was,_ 'Aw, man! That had felt soo good!'_

As I opened my eyes, Claus walked toward my bed. He looked like he was thinking hard about something…

"Hey…Natie?"

"Yeah?" I looked to him, with a look of pure confusion on my face.

"Uh…there's a ball coming up in 2 days …will you be my date?"

He held my hand and looked to me, with a tender, caring look.

His green orbs shined and sparkled like my own.

Before I could reply, there was a loud knocking on the front door. Guards went and opened it and called for Claus.

"Claus! Richie is here!"

Claus groaned.

"…Richie? Who's that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Oh, she's my ex-girlfriend." He said cooly.

Ex-girlfriend?" I almost yelled.

Whoa. That girl must've done something really bad to upset Claus.

"Yeah. One day I caught her kissing another guy. So the next day, I broke up with her…"

He looked out the window, a pained expression on his face.

"Oh! Claus…I'm so sorry for you…" I quickly apologized, fearing that I'd hurt him.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'm fine…"

There were quick footsteps down the hall as Richie opened the door, a sickly sweet smile on her overly made-up face.

"Clausy! I'm here to talk to you..."

Her smile faded once she saw me and him.

"Ugh. Rich, I told you, we are over! Go fuck your other _Boyfriend_!"

He whirled around, a glare on his handsome face, purely directed at _her_.

Whoa.

Where the heck did THAT come from?!

I don't think I've ever seen him this mad in a long time.

I frowned a little at his cussing.

That's when she tried to turn on the charm.

She looked to him, fake tears in her eyes, a disgusting puppydog face on, and she started to whimper.

"But…Claus! Why?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together at her hideous voice, and covered my ears.

"You kissed another guy! You freaking made out with him, Rich! Do I not have a reason to be mad?!"

Now, Claus looked seriously pissed.

His eyes had a reddish tint to them, and he was breathing hard.

Sweat beads formed on his forehead.

I turned to Richie.

"Seriously, I think you should back off. You don't want to piss him off. Believe me."

She just glared at me and put her sad face on, looking at him.

"But-"

"NO BUTS! I TOLD YOU! GET OUT, YOU TRAMP!"

Suddenly, he didn't look calm!

He had the image of fire in his eyes as he glared the coldest, angriest, glariest glare I've ever seen at Richie's terrified face.

His hair turned gold and his green eyes turned red. He sure looked raged as he spoke with the voice of the devil mixed with his own angry voice,

**"GET OUT OR I CALL THE GUARDS! I TOLD YOU WE WERE OVER, BUT NO! YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN! YOU KEEP COMING BACK! STOP COMING TO ME AND GO TO YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND! BITCH!"**

Probably terrified, Richie ran back to wherever…once she was gone, Claus's gold hair turned red and his eyes turned back to green.

He took a deep breath and turned to me,

"Sorry about that…you know how Richie can be sometimes…ha."

I nodded once and decided to be done with that. Suddenly, I froze. Shakily, I asked him,

"Why did your hair turn gold and your eyes turn red?"

"Oh, that. That was PK Devil…" He said it like it was nothing.

Oh, ok. That answers- Wait a minute! Did he say…PK Devil…?

"Wait! Did you say PK?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! I have PK powers!"

No way! Me too!

That's it. I MUST be falling for him, and for him, vice versa! We totally have things in common!

And he's hot!

But, that's not the point.

The point is, it's like we're the same person!

And he's still hot!

Nana P.O.V.

Omigosh! This is so cool! I'm Lucas's date! But I can't tell him what I'm wearing tomorrow. This will be awesome! Can't wait!

"…Hey, Nana?" Lucas looked at me.

"Yes, Lucas?" I turned to him, my eyes shining.

"You wanna go on a walk with me?"

I beamed.

"I'd _love_ to, Lucas!"

With a charming smile, he led me down the path.

Along the way there were a few people bowing, but Lucas just smiled at them, assuring them we weren't on important business...

But then there was trouble.

Before I knew what was happening, Lucas was knocked out of the way, and I was grabbed.

Luckily, I knew what to do in this kind of situation.

You scream and thrash in your captor's arms!

"LUCAS! GET UP, LUCAS! HELP ME!" I screamed, thrusting my arms out for him.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, CLIFFHANGER!**

**LOL, I really kept you guys guessing this time, huh?**

**Ha HA! Cliffhangers are probably 2nd to what I do best.**

**Whatev. Please give me GOOD criticizm about it and tell me if I did anything wrong!**

**Seriously, It would make my day. :)**

**Till next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natie's P.O.V.

Claus just asked me out on a walk around the kingdom!

I love the outdoors.

We were talking about Lucas and Nana when we heard a scream.

"LUCAS! GET UP, LUCAS! HELP ME!"

We both gasped.

It was Nana! She was in trouble!

We both raced to where she and Lucas were, and when we got there she was grabbed by a ravenette boy with gray eyes.

"LUCAS! GET UP! HELP ME, LUCAS! HELP!" She screamed, thrashing.

While she was screaming, he covered her mouth and kissed her cheek.

Uh oh…

Lucas had got up when he kissed her. That did it for him. He was no longer Lucas that moment…

Lucas screamed, and when he did his blonde hair turned BLACK, of all things, and his peaceful blue eyes turned turquoise.

But Claus joined him in the changing. Then they both screamed,

"PK LOVE!"

Finally, there was a brilliant light in the sky!

It was a flash of reds, blues, greens, whites,etc,etc, the boy got hit and dropped my sister, and then the light stopped.

And all the while I was just STANDING there, not doing anything, until he dropped her.

I was at her side at an instant, checking for any bruises.

Luckily, she didn't have any!

Phew.

Then the boys turned back to normal, took some deep breaths, and shared a piece of Nut Bread.

Lucas walked up to her, once she stood up, and hugged her.

Are you okay?

"Yes, I am…thanks to you two! What was that, anyway?"

Lucas's face flushed of all color, and explained, "Well, I guess my PSI powers have awoken…Oh! I forgot! Today's my 13th birthday! You see, PSI powers come to you only when you turn 13!"

Nana gasped. "My birthday's tomorrow! Cool! Natie, what PSI powers did YOU get when you turned 13?"

I automatically gulped and said, "Well, um...PK Starstorm, PK Counter, PK Dreamland..."

"PK Dreamland?!" They shouted.

Yeah…but I HARDLY use it…

"WOW, sis! You think I'll learn it too?"

"Maaybe…maybe not!" I said, winking.

Then we went home to prepare for the day ahead.


End file.
